The Ones We Love
by SiriuslyRiddikulus
Summary: Set after Deathly Hallows. What If Harry went back for the ring? Written By a friend of Mine.


**The Ones We Love...**

Harry sat there in his flat fidgeting with it. He had gone back to find it only after he had waited and mourned with everyone else. Some part of him had been sad. But some part of him knew that he would see them again.

The ring was passed from one finger to another, lazily flowing with the motions of Harry's hand. One of the three Deathly Hallows. Something that, not Voldemort had craved, but Dumbledore. The man Harry had admired beyond all compare had once been just as power-hungry as Voldemort. Hard to believe it at sometimes, impossible not to believe it at others. But that was Dumbledore, tricks around every corner.

As he sat there, thinking of Dumbledore, a whiteish mist began to appear before him. It was subtle at first, but soon began to grow denser, taking on the features and form of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry gazed up from the chair and immeadiatly ceased playing with the ring.

"I see you had gone back for it," said Dumbledore, a slight smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, sir. I hadn't meant to call you. I had just been thinking…."

"Not much else to do now that you've deafeated Voldemort, eh? Resorted to thinking I see."

Harry had to smile at that. But just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. A new thought had crossed his mind.

"I've hidden the wand," he said, staring into the eyes of the lucid former Headmaster.

"I know," said Dumbledore, gazing intently at Harry. "I watch you closely. And I am proud of you. Not many in your position, including myself, would have been as readily accepting of this mission as you had been, Harry."

"Thank you, sir."

"And now, my dear friend, I believe it is time for me to depart for now. I'm sure you will call upon me again soon. I must say, I do rather enjoy our little chats."

"Good-bye, sir," said Harry as he began to fidget with the ring again.

The form of Dumbledore began to thin until it was barely a whisp of smoke when he said, "And please, next time, do call me Albus. I much tire of friends calling me 'sir'."

And then he was gone.

Harry sat back down and smiled at the wittiness of Dumbledore. A truly great man whose imprint upon the earth will not so easily be forgotten.

The ring was being passed from finger to finger again as Harry thought of those others who had died bravely for him. Not just people. They were friends. Friends who stuck by Harry, yet remained themselves up to the very end.

The image of a smiling Fred Weasley, gazing up at him out of those unseeing eyes, popped into Harry's mind. Smiling till the very end. Amused by anything and everything, Fred Weasley will forever be remembered in Harry's heart.

"Oi!" said the voice of Fred Weasley directly in front of Harry. "What's the big idea of seeing Dumbledore before me? How fair is that, seeing as you got to see him before too, when you died. Twice before me? Real nice, Harry."

Just as Dumbledore had before him, Fred was coming into focus, a smile already plastered on his face. Nothing less than expected in Harry's opinion.

He stood up to face his friend, fighting back the urge to embrace him for he knew there would be nothing to embrace.

"How've you been?" asked Harry. Not the most intelligent of questions, but it had been the first thing that had escaped from his mouth.

"Dead," replyed Fred. "Come on, Harry, you're no fun. No puns about being dead? No jokes about the way I died? Where's George when you need him? Probably out and about trying to reform the business I expect. I've had a few ideas for new products, but George can't exactly hear them… for two reasons actually. Anyway, Harry, I'm gonna need you to do me a favor."

Harry was smiling so broadly that he was afriad his face would be stuck like this forever. Good ol' Fred. Never a dull moment.

"I'm gonna need you to play with that little ring thing again, but only this time, do it when George is in the room. I need to discuss with him a few new ideas. Besides, you owe me. I died for you."

Harry had to laugh at this. Even after he had died, Fred never stopped being Fred. A trait that will comfort George, Harry was sure.

"Of course," said Harry.

"Thanks, mate. And I'll see if I can arrange a few gifts from Weasley's Wizard Weezes to arrive at your door. Toodles!"

And with that, Fred was gone.

Harry felt a warmth grow inside him from the encounter with his friend. A wonderful wizard till the end and past.

Once again, Harry sat down and began to fiddle with the ring. But now, a feeling of uneasiness settled inside him. A thought had infultrated his mind that he could not ignore now that this was all over. What would become of Teddy Remus Lupin? He was, after all, the boy's Godfather. He was the rightful guardian of the small, helpless child who was oblivious to the fact that his father and mother had both perished to make his world a safe one to live in.

But had Remus really been sure in his decision to make Harry Teddy's Godfather? At the time, Remus hadn't known that the boy would only be a few weeks old when his parents died. Would he, knowing now the outcome of the situation, change his mind about who should be his son's adoptive parent?

Although it shouldn't have, it came as a slight shock to Harry to see his former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher slowly forming before him.

"Harry," said Lupin, beaming at him.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Harry appologized. "I shouldn't be playing with this thing at all," and as he said this, he threw the ring onto the chair in which he had been previously sitting.

"It's no trouble," smiled Lupin. "You've had enough hardships for a lifetime. I dare say, it's about time you've had some fun. And what's a little fun without a little risk?"

"You've been talking to Sirius," said Harry, grinning.

Lupin laughed. He looked as young and as happy as ever. Being runited with his friends, he was finally home.

"So, I understand you're having doubts," said Lupin, now resuming his adulthood air. "And let me tell you, Harry, I was quite certain when I made the decision to make you Teddy's Godfather. Part of me knew I wouldn't make it out of this war. Afterall, I had a wife, child, and friend who I would die for."

At Lupin's mention of Harry being his friend, Harry's eyes swam with tears. He did not know exactly why it had hit him so hard, but it had hit him nonetheless.

"You will make an excellent Godfather to Teddy, Harry. I know you will. And if you ever have any doubts, please, call upon me again. I will be more than happy to assist in the raising of my child."

Harry laughed at this, and so did Lupin. The tears had receeded into Harry's eyes, and all thoughts of sadness were gone. He knew Lupin would be watching every step of the way as Harry helped his child to grown and learn. It was a comfort.

"Thank you, Remus," said Harry.

"Good-bye, Harry."

And with those final words, Lupin had desovled into vapor.

As Harry made to sit back down, he saw the ring lying on his chiar. He picked it up and stared at it without really looking. Something Lupin had said was stirring in his head.

_You've had enough hardships for a lifetime. I dare say, it's about time you've had some fun. And what's a little fun without a little risk?_

Harry slowly begain to rotate the ring in his fingers, concentrating on someone with whom he had been longing to speak for so long. Someone whom he had never gave a proper good-bye.

And just like that, slowly appearing before him was his Godfather. Sirius Black. From the moment he began to take shape, Harry could see the smile that was eminating from his face.

"Now there's someone who I'm proud to call my Godson."

As Harry gazed at his Godfather, he could distinctly see the man who had smiled at his parents' wedding. This was truly who Sirius was.

"I've missed you," said Harry.

"Haven't you listened to _anything_ Dumbledore's told you?" aked Sirius, devilishly. "Didn't he tell you that the ones we love never truly leave us? Didn't _I_ tell you that we - that _I -_ am a part of you?"

Harry laughed and so did Sirius. For the first time in so long, he laughed alongside his Godfather. And it felt good.

He knew that soon he would have to say good-bye to Sirius too. That this couldn't last forever because his father needed Sirius as much as he did. But for now, he was content for once that everything would turn out okay. They were with him. All of them. And whenever he needed them, they would always be there. Even without the ring.


End file.
